Forsaken Fury
by Prince of Persia
Summary: The cat isn't the only animal who the rat lied to. There is another...though, strange enough, this animal doesn't hate the rat like cat does. This animal has no friends except the other forsaken animal, the cat. So what will happen to Kyo when they are re
1. The beggining

**Summery: **_God told the animals. "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him that the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and they all feasted until morning; all except the cat, who had been tricked. And the cat, unable to attend the banquet, was angry that he had been decided was always trying to catch the rat...as well as the other forgotten animal the rat had lied to about the banquet. _The cat isn't the only animal who the rat lied to. There is another...though, strange enough, this animal doesn't hate the rat like cat does. This animal has no friends except the other forsaken animal, the cat. So what will happen to Kyo when they are reunited and how will Akito take it? Can Tohru become friends with someone Yuki hates and Shigure adores? Or will the arrival of this forgotten member be nothing but trouble for the group?

**Chapter1 The other**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or Metallica.**

The sound of rushing water, from a shower, was heard as the burning sun blazed outside. Water dripped from the faucet on to the body of a teenage boy. The water dripped down his face and hair onto his shoulders and down his arms and chest. The water pushed down the soap every time they made contact. The boy stared at the water hitting his face and he gave a soft sigh.

Ring! Ring! Ring! His cell phone rang.

The boy turned off the water and he picked up the phone that was sitting on the toilet next to the shower. "Sohma," he said.

"Hello, it's me." Said a man's voice from the other end. "Are you ready?"

"Hey Hatori. Yeah, I'm ready. When will you be here?"

"In about two hours, around seven-forty-five...eight maybe," Hatori said, with a sigh. "Alright, see you then." Then he hung up.

The boy hung up the phone and put it back on the toilet. Then he reached for the radio that sat on the floor and the song that was playing was an American rock song. 'Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who takes you there. Hey, I'm your life, I'm the cares. They, they've betrayed, I'm your one and true friend nowThey, they've betrayed, I'm forever there.' Played the radio.

The boy sighed. "That's true." He turned on the water and began to wash off the soap, "I wonder what they are doing in Japan. I wonder if they miss me. Well, Hari doesn't, that's for sure." He sighed and thought if he should even go back.

"Kyo! Kyonkichi! Come down here!" Shigure yelled from the first story.

Kyo slabbed the door and stomped down the steps. Once he reached the first floor he yelled, "Don't call me that!" He walked to the room where he heard Shigure's voice and he walked in. Yuki and Tohru were sitting at the table and Yuki was staring at him. "What are you looking at!"

"Nothing." Yuki said.

Shigure pulled out a piece of paper and handed to Kyo, "Take this list and go grocery shopping."

"I don't want to!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki?" Shigure looked at Yuki and Tohru. "Are your plants ready to be harvested?"

"Are you listening!" Kyo yelled.

"Most of them. Why?" Yuki asked.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tohru asked.

"Since when did you know about my garden?" Yuki asked.

"I don't want to go! Make her do it!" Kyo yelled and pointed at Tohru.

Shigure looked at Kyo. "You have to do it. Tohru is going to help Yuki harvest, unless...you want to help Yuki."

Kyo's eye twitched, "Fine! I'll do it!" Kyo, paper in hand, stormed out of the house.

Shigure smiled and sighed.

"Um, Shigure-san? Are you expecting someone?" Tohru asked again.

Shigure smiled again. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Tohru will you cock, on the day he arrives?"

"Of course I will!" She stood up and took Yuki's hand, "Lets go and pick the vegetables.

Yuki stood up. "So, Shigure, who is coming?"

Shigure blushed. "I'm glad you asked. My sweet love! Ah! I'm so happy!" Shigure smiled. "I haven't seen him in so long! Ah! I miss him so much!"

"...Come on Ms. Honda." Yuki said. He and Tohru walked out.

Ring! Ring! The phone rang.

Shigure ran to the phone. He wasn't sure if he should pick up because it could be his editor. He sighed and retrieve the phone. "Hello...cough" He said trying not to sound to healthy.

"Shigure? It's me, Hatori."

"Oh, Hari! Hello!" He said acting cute." "What do you need from me?"

"Nothing. I'm just telling you I just arrived to America and I'm on my way to pick him up. I'll be back on the plane by three in the morning. And back in Japan, hopefully by three. We'll be stopping by your house around seven, alright?" Hatori said.

"Really! He's really coming! I'm so happy! Oh, Hari! Can I meet you guys at the air port?" Shigure was interrupted by the sound of the dile tone. "Hari? Hatori? That was mean!" Shigure turned around and noticed that he was all by himself. "Why does everyone keep doing that? Oh well! Time to go make myself beautiful!"

**A/N: Hello, Hello! How are you all doing! I missed you all! (really, I did.)- Thank you for reading and please review! **


	2. On the road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket. - I'm so happy thatyou all thought this story was interesting. I wasn't sure if you were going to like it. Well I'm very glad you do. Thank you all so much! Well, here is the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: On the road**

"I wonder what is taking so long." Said the boy drying his hair with towel. He looked at the clock and noticed Hatori was fifteen minuets late. "He's never late." He sat on his black leather couch. He closed his eyes and let the towel fall over his face. While the breathed through the wet towel, he thought about how Japan looked. Had it changed in the last few years?

Ding, dong.

He stood up and walked over to the door, tripping over a box on his way there. He turned the door nob and opened it wide. "Hatori-san! How are you?"

Standing at the door was a very tired looking Hatori. "Kyon. How are you?"

"Hello Tori-san. I missed you! I'm ok, how are you?"

"Did you? I'm...fine." Hatori said coldly as he stared questionaly at the towel on the boys's head. "Well, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yes., I'm sorry. Please come in." The boy (whose name was Kyon) led Hatori in.

Hatori closed the door and fallowed him in. The house was cleaner than he expected. He stared at Kyon who was picking up some scattered boxes and bags. Kyon?"

Kyon looked up at Hatori.

"...How have you been? You have been gone for five years."

"Tori-san? You know five years are nothing to me." Kyon said with a reassuring smile. "Well, I have been fine. I have my own house. And I'm a priest!"

"Oh, you got it? That's good. And since you were always preaching. But don't you contradict yourself?" Hatori asked sitting down on the couch. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"...Sure, go ahead." He said handing Hatori a ashtray. "Are you hungrey?"

"No. Well, we should get going."

"Now?" Kyon asked. "Alright." Kyon walked to his room and picked up his suitcase and followed Hatori to the car.

Hatori walked to the car and opened the driver's seat.

"Hatori? Do you want me to drive? You look very tired and I do have a driver's licence." Kyon said, putting the suitcase in the back seat.

Hatori looked at Kyon. "Well, I am tired." Hatori closed his eyes and gave a soft yawn, "alright."

"Cool!" Kyon smiled and walked to the driver's seat while Hatori walked to the passenger seat. Kyon sat in the chair and closed the door. He waited for Hatori to sit down. When Hatori closed the door, Kyon turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. Moments later they were on their way to the airport.

Kyon had drove for about twenty five minutes when Hatori's cell phone rung.

Hatori opened his tiered eyes and pulled out his black cell from his right pocket. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

Over the phone came Shigure's voice, "Hari? Hello! Um...how are you?"

"I'm busy. Call back later." Hatori said in a cold and tired voice.

"But I wanna talk to him! Is Kyon there?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, but he is driving right now. And he–." Hatori started but Shigure interrupted.

"He's there! Oh! Let me speak to him! Please!" Shigure cried.

"..." Hatori looked up at Kyon. "Do you want to Shigure?"

"Gure-san? He's on the phone? Oh yes, please let me talk to him!" Kyon said with a big smile.

Hatori handed the phone to Kyon and then fell back to sleep.

Kyon put the phone to his ears. "Hello?"

"Kyon! How are you? I missed you so much! How have you been?" Shigure said, his voice filled with joy.

"I've been fine. I missed you too!" Kyon rested the phone between his shoulder and his ear. "How have you been?"

"I'm good! Hey, do you like to read book?" Hatori asked.

Kyon smiled, "That's right! I have read a couple of your's. I have boughten all of the ones that have come out in America and I bought some over the internet. I like the one called, "A Summer Colored Sigh". I like that one a lot."

"Oh, yes. That one was rather interesting." Shigure said, smirking. "Do you have a job? A girl friend?"

"I'm a priest! And no, I don't have a girl friend. How about you?"Kyon said, stopping at a stop light. "How is every one?"

"They're all great! Yuki is much happier. Ayame has his own shop. Haru is finally in high school, along with Momiji. Kisa and Hiro are all grown up. Kagura is still as careless as ever. Ritsu is still apologetic as ever. Oh, and Kyo is living with Yuki and I."

"Kyo! Wow. I never imagined Kyo would live in the same house with Yuki out of his own free will." Kyon laughed.

"Well, Akito forced him to." Shigure said.

"..." Kyon stayed quiet.

'Well, I'm going to meet you at the airport, with Ayame, ok?" Shigure said, yawning.

"Alright. Hey. Gure-san? Is Yuki still mad at me?" Kyon asked, again stopping at a red light.

'Well..." Shigure said, sighing. "Ever since Akito banished you from our family, no one has really talked about you since. Sorry but I'm not sure what he feels."

"Alright. Well. Hatori is starting to wake up. I should stop talking. Well gure-san, I guess I'll see you when I get there. Alright."

"Aww! I don't want to leave. Well I guess I will see you later. Bye." Shigure said.

"Good bye Shigure. See ya later." He said and hung up.

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 2. Well, I hope you like it and please review. Thank you so much! - Bye!**


End file.
